Don't stay away
by Jaye-Dee
Summary: Lucy is getting fed up with Natsu's constant break ins. She forbids him from her house. First fanfic. Please be nice.


It was a nice quiet day. No Natsu and Happy waking her up. No "Make us breakfast Lucy." Yes, Lucy Heartfillia was in total bliss. She got up from her bed, stretched and went straight to her bathroom to empty her bladder. Whilst washing her hands, she took the time to look at her beautiful face in her small mirror and a small smile played on her lips. She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and poked a small pimple she noticed on her left cheek. She wasn't too bothered by it seeing she was in full bliss.

She made her way to her small kitchen and whipped up some pancake batter. Lightly humming to herself and feeling rather pleased with herself as she still wore her small smile whilst making her some pancakes. After she was done preparing her pancakes with some sugar and cinnamon she was ready to enjoy her breakfast in peace and quiet while reader the newspaper.

It's been about an hour and Lucy had started feeling uneasy. She shoved it off and wondered if she shouldn't work on her novel today. Levy had given her a due date for her novel and even though she didn't really take it seriously, she still wanted to deliver.

* * *

After working on her novel for a few hours, Lucy had started feeling uneasy again. She felt empty. She felt lonely. And, dare she say it, she really missed Natsu and Happy. She realised what she had done yesterday was a complete and utter mistake.

" _But why not? It's not like we're invading your space Lucy." Natsu had stated sounding all innocent as he always does, pouting slightly, almost making Lucy's resolve shatter to pieces. She looked away from his face again with a small blush._

" _Natsu, you_ are _invading my space. Breaking into someone's house repeatedly when the have explicitly asked you stop countless times is outright rude and disrespectful. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."_

 _Everyone stared at the two as Lucy and Natsu were having this rather loud conversation in the middle of the guild._

 _And then it came, the moment everyone hoped would never come._

" _I forbid you to set foot in my house ever again Natsu Dragneel. You_ and _your annoying cat." Lucy had stated rather rage filled. He had destroyed her apartment seven times this week alone and she had grown rather annoyed by it. She was way past forgiving him this time._

" _And if you ever do again, I will report you to the authorities." She stated rather harshly._

 _Natsu stared at her rather shocked and a large gulp could be heard from the entire guild. Never before had Lucy, or anyone for that matter, threaten Natsu with the authorities. He must have done something really bad._

" _Y-you don't mean that, do you? Say you don't." Natsu's voice had sounded rather hurt and Lucy would have given in to him if it wasn't for the fact she had decided that this time she was not going to break her resolve. If Natsu didn't want to come and visit her house like a normal person would, then he was not allowed in her apartment. Ever._

" _I'm serious Natsu. Stay away from my apartment."_

 _With those words she left the guild. Ignoring Natsu's hurt expression and just rushing out of the guild to get out of the members' judgemental gazes._

Lucy rather regretted her harsh words to Natsu. She felt genuine sorrow. Not just because she missed the fire-dragon slayer, but she just realised that she was being an utter prick. She felt awful for having ever uttered those words to Natsu.

 _It's decide._ She thought to herself rather determined. I am going to apologise to Natsu. She got ready to leave her apartment and go to the guild to find Natsu.

* * *

The guild was as rowdy as ever. Except for a pink-haired dragon slayer sulking in a corner.

"Natsu, stop sulking. It's not like you're never going to see Lucy again." Lisanna took the seat next to him while stroking Happy's fur.

"You don't understand Lisanna, Lucy's bed is the best." He mumbled in a sad tone.

Lisanna noticed he's playing with something blue, and lengthy and silky….. WAIT A SECOND!

"Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have one of Lucy's ribbons?" Lisanna could not suppress her laugh. They have been teasing the two partners about going out, with their denial, for months now. What's funny is that though they keep denying it, you can see the love they share for each other when they're together. It was the cutest thing.

"A-ah, w-well… Ha haha ha…. You see. It was lying on the guild floor just now, so I picked it up… Ha ha ha he he…" Natsu stuttered while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't lie Natsu. You took it last night when we broke in to Lucy's house while she was sleeping. You said that if she didn't know we were there, then it was fine.

"SHUT UP HAPPY!"

Tears of mirth was running down Lisanna's face while she was trying to suppress her laugh.

"Is that the time? Have to go now. See you Lisanna."

Natsu bolted for the entrance to the guild. And without realising it. He ran into a blonde head of hair.

"OUCH! NATSU! Can you watch where you're going? Seriously." Lucy was sitting in on her bum. She was rushing into the guild so there was no way she was expecting Natsu to run into her.

"Sorry Lucy, I was just on my way to…ah… you see…" Natsu started blushing faintly. He was scratching his cheek. Not able to look up at Lucy. Lucy thought it was rather cute while trying to suppress a blush which was coming on. She opted for looking away from him.

"Where were you on your way to?"

"Well, I was thinking I never formally came to your house, and that was probably the reason why you were so angry yesterday. I wanted to go over to your house and apologise to you. And I wasn't gonna break in either. I was gonna knock on your door and everything…" Natsu's voice quieted down with the last sentence. He was looking everywhere but at her. His small blush still played on his cheeks and how on earth-land could Lucy stay mad at him. Without knowing what she was doing, she walked forward to Natsu and clutched his hand. Getting a surprised gaze from him. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were looking at her with such intensity she almost looked away. But she kept her eyes on him.

"It's okay Natsu, you don't need to apologize." She said smiling softly at him.

The whole guild, plus a wide smiling Mira was looking at the scene playing out in front of them.

"It's me who was the rude one yesterday. I'm so sorry Natsu. Today was one of the loneliest days in my life since I joined Fairy Tail. I really missed you…. and Happy of course." She added Happy as an afterthought. Natsu's lips shifted into a small smile.

"I missed you too. A lot actually. Here." He handed her the stolen ribbon. "Sorry, I had to break into your house again last night to steal something since I thought I would never get to see it again." Natsu stated while looking away. Slightly blushing and waiting for a Lucy-kick.

But what he heard was small giggles instead. And then full out laughter. WHAT?

"You're not angry at me?"

"Of course not Natsu. I know you broke in last night. I just didn't know you stole my ribbon."

"He he, sorry."

"Please don't stay away?"

"In your dreams only." Natsu stated with the biggest grin. "Come on Happy, Lucy said she'll make us dinner!"

"Aye sir!"

The trio walked out the guild with Lucy chastising Natsu, but in the end they were laughing anyway.

Meanwhile at the guild, new bets were placed on when the couple will finally get together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my first official fanfic. Please do leave a review. Tell where I can do better. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.


End file.
